


Feral Fun

by Penntoxide



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Feral Nines, M/M, dub con, no non-con Gavin's just shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penntoxide/pseuds/Penntoxide
Summary: Based off of Grrr Means I Love You in AndroidIts just a little scene that happens while Gavin is alone with Nines.





	Feral Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deeeranged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeeranged/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grrr Means I Love You in Android](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738294) by [deeeranged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeeranged/pseuds/deeeranged). 

Gavin let out a sigh as Chloe and the others finally left. He understood Connor’s hesitance but with how Nines was acting he’d just be in the way, at least Elijah left without a fuss. He wasn’t under any notion that he’d be able to stop Nines if the android went on the attack, the fucker was a goddamned beast. Speaking of, the android was snuffling against his neck like a dog. A very big, very murdery dog. Gavin nudged him with an elbow, trying to get him to back off. “C’mon Terminator, let me get a look at that wound of yours.”

Nines did not back off, if anything he pressed even closer. Gavin could feel the jagged piece of metal digging into his back. He shoved at Nines’ arm, trying to squirm out of his hold with an irritated snarl. He wasn’t in the mood to be cuddled so hard that he got fucking stabbed in the process. He shoved at the arm again before letting out what he would later deny was a squeak. Nines lunged forward to clamp his teeth against the side of Gavin’s neck, growling furiously.

It wouldn’t take any effort on the android’s part to rip his throat out.

Gavin fell still, barely breathing in hopes that Nines wouldn’t decide to end his miserable life right then and there. He’s been in life or death situations before but there’s something particularly unnerving about having a set of jaws clamped over your carotid arteries, probably some instinctual monkey brain bullshit but it was still fucking terrifying.

“Okay. Okay. I won’t move again, just lighten up with the chompers Big Guy.”

Surprisingly Nines let up on the pressure but nearly gave him an aneurysm by tracing his tongue over the bite mark. And unless he actually was having some sort of brain damage he felt something other than the shard of metal poking him. Something way bigger and way hotter.

This was just his luck. Nines was going to kill him when he snapped out of his little episode. First the hugging and now the robo boner? Nines was going to fucking strangle him. Gavin was tempted to throw back his elbow again just to get it over and done with. Before he could he felt a very determined hand working at his belt, and while he was grateful that Nines was lucid enough not to shred his jeans he couldn’t stop the rush of panic.

He kicked and thrashed in Nines’ hold, desperately shoving at the android’s arm. All he needed was a little bit of slack. Just a tiny bit so he could get away and up the stairs. He felt his feet lift off the floor for a second before he was slammed down, turning his head at the last moment so his nose wouldn’t be crunched against the floor. He felt more than heard Nines’ snarling like a rabid animal, one big hand pressed against his head to keep it against the floor while the other yanked his jeans down to his knees. 

Gavin went completely still. The shock of cool air against his ass making something clench in his stomach, he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Slowly Nines removed his hand from Gavin’s head, giving one warning shove, before he grabbed the smaller man’s hips and lifted them up into the air. If Connor or Hank or fucking anyone walked in right now Gavin would’ve had to leave Detroit, he wouldn’t be able to live with the embarrassment if he was seen ‘face down ass up’ with his own partner behind him.

He felt his cheeks being pulled apart, his face burning as Nines just looked at him. He could practically feel the android’s gaze, like he was being studied. A thumb brushed over his hole, making him jump and making Nines let out a low hum. Gavin had to bite down on his sleeve when something a lot hotter and a lot wetter swiped over him, tracing his rim in nonsense patterns. It was awful and invasive and… fuck. It was just fucking hot. 

He had always had a weakness for being eaten out but none of his previous partners had Nines’ enthusiasm. He growled and grunted like a starving beast as he shoved his tongue inside Gavin, practically fucking him on the slippery appendage. Gavin himself had to yank his hood to the side so he could stuff it in his mouth, like hell was he going to risk anyone upstairs hearing him. Smooth fingers soon joined Nines’ tongue, stretching him open. Nines didn’t press them deep, working more on loosening Gavin up than searching for his prostate. Once he decided that Gavin was ready he removed his fingers, indulging in one last lick before pulling away. 

Gavin didn’t even have half a second to breathe before Nines was on him, teeth grazing his shoulder as the android lined up and pressed in. Gavin can’t hear beyond the buzzing in his ears, he can’t hear the pleased rumbles above him or his own muffled whimpers. His world has narrowed down to just him and Nines, he can’t think of anything else. He can barely think at all when Nines starts moving. There is no slow build to give him time to adjust, its rough and savage and fucking perfect.

He wails and moans around the hood in his mouth, his eyes crossing as Nines somehow went fucking deeper. The android was big enough that every thrust dragged his cock against Gavin’s prostate, it was nearly agonizing with how good it felt. Gavin was convinced that he was ruined, no human could give him this. Not even close. He was going to kill Nines for this… After he got off.

He could feel a familiar tingle starting in the base of his spine that got stronger and stronger as Nines thrust harder, stretching him even further… wait… That shouldn’t be happening. He should’ve adjusted to the android’s cock by now, so either he had somehow tightened up while getting the pounding of his life or Nines was getting bigger. He clenched down experimentally only to have teeth clamp down on his shoulder, a muffled howl ringing in his ears as Nines slammed in as deep as he could go. Cock swelling alarmingly quick before a burst of heat filled his belly.  
It was too much. The heat, the stretch, all of it. 

Gavin came with a strangled whimper, his eyes crossing as his cock spilled untouched onto the floor. Perhaps if he was more poetic he’d say that he say stars or some shit, but he was fairly certain he simply went blind for a few seconds. Good dick can do that to you. He felt raw and bruised, trying to catch his breath with a heavy as fuck android laying on him. He would’ve liked to bask in the afterglow longer but that damned piece of metal was digging into his back again. Shame he didn’t have the energy to try and shake Nines off.

Speaking of the fucker was still inside him, not having the common decency to pull out so he could relax. Some strange mix of horror, amusement, and denial filled him as he shifted his hips, or tried to. His rim caught on something massive that promised pain if he tried to rip himself away. A hysterical snicker rose up in his throat as a memory of his childhood dog getting his dick stuck in some stray bitch filled his mind. The implications were not lost on Gavin.

Fuck his life.


End file.
